What Happened to Celeste
by Goldeniki
Summary: Celeste was killed by the rebels... or was she? What happens after?
1. Chapter 1

All credit to Kiera Cass for writing the Selection series.

I wake up to white. White, white, white. I look down at myself. I'm not surprised by what I see: white. Every girl who knows anything about fashion knows that there are different shades of white. But this white is different. Every time I settle on a shade of white, my mind seems to change. It's not warm white, or cold, or anywhere in between. It's just… white. I run my hand through my hair. _Wasn't it up?_ I pull a strand in front of my face. It's brown! I guess that's the one thing that hasn't changed. I stand up. _I need to figure out where I am._ I feel like I'm walking on air.

I don't remember anything: my mind is straining to remember where I was last, or what happened. Anything! The only name I remember… Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

I keep walking forward, one foot in front of the other. I don't notice it at first, but presently the fog starts to roll up and out. I can see the ground beneath my feet. I look around. I'm standing on a green hill. The sky is gray, and the last traces of fog are creeping out. To my right is a red swing set, and to my left there's a duck pond. Straight ahead, there's…nothing. Hmm. I guess I have to go left or right, then. At least I'm on solid ground now! I turn right, wanting to examine the swing set. _It looks exactly like the one in my favorite picture book._ Huh?! Where did that come from?! Whoa. But, now that I think about it, I seem to be getting déjà vu from this hill. It's the exact same shade of green as his eyes…

* * *

Hey, loves! I'm posting another chapter because of the overwhelming response I got to the first chapter. I say "overwhelming," which for me is just 30 reads in the first 3 hours. But, 30 reads?! That's the most I've ever gotten in such a short time! Also, if you like this story and are the super amazing readers that you are, make sure to favorite and follow it, and I love getting reviews! Now, sorry for blabbing. Love you all so much!

-Niki


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes… Such a gorgeous, gorgeous green. I remember the first time I truly loved him… Wait, what?! Sh*t, now I don't remember anymore! I sink to my knees, wanting to curl up and leave this strange place. I'm silently cursing myself for having messed up the memory. I prop my head up on a fist, my head facing the swings. The swings! I jump up onto my feet and race toward them. I have no idea what came over me, but now I am soaring above the grass, feet pumping me higher and higher. Forward. Backward. Forward toward the pond, backward toward the fog. Forward, pond. Backward, fog. Forward, Jonathan. Backward. Forward, key. Backward…

I don't notice I've jumped until I collide with the ground. I fall to my rear end, but don't stay down long. I'm running- no, sprinting- toward the pond. Then I'm in. The water is icy cold, but I duck under anyway. I'm kicking wildly, heading toward the bottom. No, I'm swimming!

 _Throwing off our clothes. Jumping in. Laughing at the cold and splashing each other. Climbing out, then jumping in again. Swimming down. Muddy bottom. Slimy. Me, squealing as my toes touch it. Him pushing me down, shoving my stomach into the slime. Me, flipping him over and shoving him into it. Us laughing, our bubbles escaping to the surface. Coming up for air, then going back down. Him grabbing my hand. Me. Him. Us._

A flood of thoughts. I'm choking, drowning in them.

 _Making out under the water. Swallowing a gallon of gross pond water. Coughing it up together. Going back down._

It's Jonathan, that much I know for sure.

 _More laughter. Him pulling me down with him. Us, making a box. Us, kissing the key and each other. The key. The box._

Now I'm really drowning. The pond water is closing in on my head. I'm floundering. What am I thinking, I can't swim!

 _Us. Young. Me. Afraid. Him. Pushing me in. Me. Choking. Him. Pulling me up. Me. Yelling. Me chasing him. Him. Jumping in. Me. Frustrated. Me. Jumping. Him. Laughing. Him. Pulling me down._

He's pulling me down. He's dragging me.

 _The warm mud, squelching between my toes._

The mud is cold. Freezing. It's killing me. I'm dying. I'm freezing to death.

 _Him. Pinning me down under the water. Me. Terrified. Him. Laughing. Him. Kissing me. Me. Kissing back. Me. Drowning._

Me. Drowning.

* * *

Omg guys sorry for the cliffhanger! Actually, not sorry. I am literally trembling right now. This story. Aah. Me. Writing. Me. Freaking out. Me. We got 130 reads! Hehe. Love you guys infinitely!

-Niki


	4. Chapter 4

_Me. Drowning._

Me. Drowning.

 _Me. Drowning._

Me. Drowning.

 _Him. Me. Him. Me._

I can't take this anymore.

 _Him. Me. Him. Me. Us._

I can't.

 _Us. Us. Us._

Me. Breathing.

 _Us. Us. Us. Us._

Water. In. Water. Out.

 _Lips. Legs. Noses. Necks._

Breath. In.

 _Key. Box. Secrets. Past._

Water. In. Water. Doesn't come out.

 _Love._

Breath. In. Breath. Out.

Coughing.

I'm still here.

I'm alive.

I'm breathing.

I'm still here.

I'm going to find him.

* * *

HAHAHA! Sorry. I don't know what that was. Bear with me. I actually have no idea where this is going. Again, bear with me. I promise that it's going somewhere good. Love ya bunches!

-Niki


End file.
